Max and Fang's Excellent Adventure name pending
by MaxCullen24
Summary: Ok the title is REALLY bad, its my first fan fic and I coulndt think of a good title : hope you like it, TONS of FAX, and other stuff...what exactly are you supposed to write in summarys? ugh just read please! rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Fang jumped up as he heard the sound of someone approaching him through flight. He knew it would be Max. He knew she would come. What he didn't know was what she was going to do.

Max glidded down through the trees and landed a few feet in front of him. Fang had told her to meet him in the forest, and they had to talk. Max really didn't want to talk, but she didn't want to not show up at all. Her hair was russled and bed headed, looking like she couldn't go to sleep and was tossing and turning all night. Her face showed no expression as she stared at Fang.

"You wanted to talk?" she said, raising her eyebrows.

"Yup," Fang swallowed.

Max took a deep breath. "You asked me once what I wanted from you. The truth is, I am wondering what you want from me. What do you want from me Fang?" Max said, shaking her head.

"I want to be able to kiss you and not run away, for one," Fang said, itching the back of his head and sitting down against the tree.

"Okay, well I want to know why you keep kissing me," Max replied.

"Because I like to kiss you, and everything feels right when I do," he shrugged, looking at the ground. "You did said you love me, if that counts for something."

"It might," Max said quietly, "but the truth is, I hated the fact that I said all the stupid stuff to you. But what I hate more is the fact you never said that stupid stuff back."

Fang looked up from the ground and his eyes bored into Max. "Are you really that stupid?"

Max raised her eyebrows again and crossed her arms across her chest. "Obviously, but about what exactly?"

Fang shook his head and then looked into her eyes. "Of course I love you. I love it when we kiss, I love it when your with me, and I love it when are eyes meet across a room and we talk to each other without speaking a word. I love _you_."

Max uncrossed her arms and her mouth gaped open. Fang could see her eyes swimming with decisions she was making inside her head, and then as quick as a pin drops, Max leaped down and kissed him, her lips pushing against him with pure passion. Fang was surprised at first, but then realized what was happening and kissed back. They kissed like this for what seemed like forever, and Max's heart filled with warmth. She thought to herself how this could work, and how he did love her, and how she felt nothing but happiness at this moment, no terror or confusion, just happiness.Fang was incredibly happy also. She had kissed HIM. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her. And all he had to do all this time was say "I love you"? He felt really stupid, but still really happy.

Max pulled back, staring at Fang in horror. Fang looked back utterly confused. "You gonna run away again?" he said with sarcasm, but with a sad undertone. Max then fell to the ground like a ton of bricks, and Fang saw something in her neck. It was a dart. A tranquilizer dart.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone for favoriting this story and reviewing

**Thank you everyone for favoriting this story and reviewing! It means so much and as long as you keep asking I'll keep writing! Thanks again! And if you want to see a pic that goes with the last chapter that I found that was PERFECT…here it is: shakennotstirred007./art/Fax-surprise-91004945**

Fang was dazed at first, but then started to shake Max by her shoulders.

"Max! Yo, Max! Max, wake up!" he shouted, and then his head shot up and surveyed the forest around him. Everything seemed fine, nice and quiet. Not to be cliché or anything, but too quiet.

Fang helped max up and held her up with his arm around her waist, and put her over his shoulder. He pulled out the dart looked at it. He then saw the small inscription on dart. It read "If I were you I'd run". A chill went up Fang's spine and he wipped around again, looking in between the trees and into the shadows.

"Show yourself! Hello!?" Fang screeched. He heard a russlting in the trees above him and 5 people jumped down. They were all wearing black-ninja like outfits, except they were knit and made for the cold. The crouched back for an attack, but before they could jump Fang threw himself into the air and up through the tree branches. He tried to dodge them as much as he could, but he felt to branches scrap and cut into his skin. He felt a rush of air as he passed through the top of it and into the night sky. His eyes instantly flew to Max, who he was still caring and had a few cuts from the tree as well. He then flew into the night, back to Max's moms house to warn the others.

**Short, I know, but I wrote two chapeters today, and together they are a decent amount ******


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Max woke up panting

The next morning Max woke up panting. She was home? She didn't remember coming home from last night. She just remembered kissing Fang. Had it been a dream? She scratched her head and looked around. Had she fallen asleep instead of going to meet him? She got up to get something to eat, and when she opened the door Fang was waiting outside of it. He looked up at her and said "Hey," and let out a little smile.

"I'm sorry I didn't meet you last night. I think I fell asleep," she said appoligelically.

Fang looked at her confused and said, "You did meet me last night. And you kissed me, and you were shot with a tranquillizer dart, and then these ninja like guys jumped out of no where and we escaped…well I escaped carring you," he said saying all the words like he was teaching her math.

Max's hand flew up to her mouth and then her neck. She did remember getting shot in the neck, and then everything blanking out. It wasn't a dream. Fang did love her, and she loved him.

"Oh," she replied, looking down at the ground and blushing. Fang then pulled her in and kissed her, and then pulled back.

"Man you have bad morning breath," he joked, and she punched him in the shoulder. "Ow, he said rubbing it, and then turned to her again. He grabbed her head with his hands softly and kissed her again.


End file.
